


Vengeance of a Kind

by Sandlion (FireEye)



Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/Sandlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve remembers the last time She tried to save humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



Contrary to science's understanding of the matter, mitochondria had a long memory; longer than any living host. Every daughter cell had the memory of its mother, and the mother before that, reaching into antiquity.

Eve remembered her sister-self. _How could she not?_ She did not understand now, more than she did then, how _Aya_, as she called herself, would repeat such a senseless mistake. Yet part of Eve _would_ survive, and drive humanity forward, as she drove development through history. She would survive this defeat; she would remember when humanity turned upon her sister-self, their _savior_; and she would laugh.


End file.
